His past, her future
by RamAndGeneTheLooTeam
Summary: Will Alex go home? Will she really find out why she is in that world? Just an alternative ending. Crosses over with 'A Christmas Carol' Will Alex go to heaven?  CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Do i tell her?

I do not own ashes to ashes or any of the characters.

Any mistakes are my own.

Feel free to read and review

Thank you.

December 1983.

It was Christmas eve, celebrations had been going on downstairs, Alex didn't feel up to joining in, this time of year always hurt her most- not being with Molly. So she sat down to watch the old Christmas classic- Frosty the snowman, drinking endless bottles of wine.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't fight back the tears when he melted in the sun, with all of the children being upset. It made her think, that's just what she had become really, Molly being the one getting upset. She thought of Molly sitting there at her bedside, opening her presents. 'It wasn't fair' she told herself. 'I should be there, hugging my daughter, watching her open her presents, except I'm stuck here and I don't know how to get out' she said in her head, as the tears escaped her eyes.

She turned off the TV and made her way to bed, since she had been shot, she hadn't dreamt of home, hadn't heard any voices, she was beginning to forget what Evan looked like, even Molly. She only saw what looked like a young copper, he didn't talk or anything, she had no idea who he was or what he was doing there, maybe he was like her, she just wished she could go home. Gene made it worse, anything she tried to do to find anything out about this world, he was there, telling her not to mess with history and just leave it at that, but Alex being Alex wasn't going to give up a fight that easily.

She turned off all of the lights and climbed into bed, sighing, she was so unhappy here. The only thing that really could make her happy was Gene, which surprised her; she just couldn't stop how she felt about him, the night they danced, his touch on her, them being in the same room all felt so magical to her.

She lay there for a while, looking out to the window, looking through seeing the stars. She saw something move, taking it was a shooting star, she made a wish. 'I wish I could get home again' she said softly and closed her eyes, just lying there for a few moments then opened her eyes again and looked at the bright moon, sighing.

Gene was sitting in Luigi's, looking down at the box he had for Alex which contained a necklace, he just sat and stared at it, hoping all night she would have come down but she never did.

He carried on drinking for a while before leaving for the night.

'Night team' he shouted to everyone who were messing about, in a drunken state as usual.

'Night Guv' they shouted back, laughing and talking loudly.

He walked out to the Quattro and looked up at her window, seeing the blinds weren't closed, he simply sighed and got in the car and drove home.

He couldn't help how he felt, he couldn't get her off his mind at all, he thought he would never admit it too her, she could have anyone she wanted, why would she go for someone like me?

He decided it would be best to try not to think about her, he pulled up at his house and got out, walking in. It was freezing in there, he put the fire on and sat on his couch, drinking his scotch, just staring into the fire.

After a couple of glasses later, he staggered upstairs into bed, taking his clothes off and getting in, throwing his head on the pillow, looking over at a picture of the team on his birthday, looking at how beautiful Alex looked that night, he sighed and drifted off to sleep, hoping she would accept his present the next morning.


	2. His past life

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter.

As before I do not own ashes to ashes or any of their characters.

I also do not own the story of a Christmas carol or any of their characters.

Little to their knowledge the night was going to have a big effect on both of their lives.

Alex was only dozing, she had been tossing and turning for most of the time she was in bed. It was 1 o'clock.

She heard footsteps and shot up immediately ''Hello'' she called.

She then saw a little light, not being able to make out what it was.

The light then moved forward, from what she could see she assumed it was a girl, only a dainty little thing.

''Hello Alex'' she said, her voice had an echo to it.

''Can I help you?'' Alex asked, seeing this maybe her wish had come true, maybe she was here to take her home.

''I'm the ghost of Christmas past'' she replies.

''What? That can't be possible, your only a young child.'' Alex starts to get even more confused.

''I can remember from 1900 years ago''

''What are you doing here?' she asks, feeling herself become very shaken.

''I'm here to show you something, something which not many people would ever no about. Tonight Alex is when you learn why you are really here'' she holds out her hand for Alex to take it.

Alex holds out her hand, not even sure why she is trusting this young child that has just appeared. She feels a warm from her though, something she never expected to feel.

Alex takes a big breath and clasps onto her small hand, looking at it- seeing it's smaller than a child's.

With that, the girl walks with Alex to the window and fly's off with her into the night sky.

''Am I dreaming? I mean, last time I checked I couldn't fly'' Alex laughed, which surprised herself, given what situation she was in.

Since being in this world she had learned to take a step back in any sort of situation and actually think about it, to see if it was normal

Back in 2008 if she had seen or heard anything like this, her physiologist instincts would have took over and branded the person a dis-illusionist .

''I'm the one who can fly, my strength is just being passed onto you through the touch of our hands'' she replies.

Alex still wasn't so sure, but if it meant her having a chance of getting home, it was worth the madness of it all.

She felt herself enjoying the peace and freedom of it all, completely forgetting were she was.

The ghost then lead them both down to the same cottage with a scarecrow outside that Alex had seen in photos, then been in her dream.

''Oh god, I've seen this place, why am I here?'' Alex starts to panic again.

''You'll see, just stay here'' she says and lets go of her hand.

Alex looked over at the cottage, seeing a young man knock on the door.

It was a young copper. He turned around rubbing his hands, waiting for the door to open. She had a full look at his face and her jaw drops.

''It's him, it's the one who I see, he never talks'' stumbling on her words, feeling a tear drop from her eye. ''I have to go and speak to him'' she tries to walk over towards him.

''He cannot see or hear us, what happens now is what you can't change.''

She thinks about him, remembering what he looked like. He only had half his face the last time I saw him.

''Oh god, i'm going to see what happens to him aren't I'' she sobs a little.

He walks in the cottage, completely oblivious to her and the ghost which Alex finds strange.

She stands there, her hands trembling, tears dropping down her face.

***BANG***

She hears the gunshot and feels more emotion than she knew she could for this one person.

''Come on, get him in there.'' A group of men, wearing balaclavas were carrying him out of the house and up to the hill, putting him in the already built hole, burying him in there.

''That'll teach you Gene Hunt'' they smirk filling the hole then run off to their car and drive off.

Alex hears the name and repeats what they said over and over in her head.

''No, not Gene.'' She cries and runs up towards the top of the hill.

She starts pulling off the dirt, thinking she could help.

''Stop Alex, it's not going to help, you can't change it.'' The little girl says, hovering next to Alex.

She cries and slowly stops. ''I don't understand, why is he there in 1983, if really he is dead here?''

''He wasn't ready to go Alex, he is in the limbo between life and death. He didn't deserve what he got''

''What does that mean?''

''Yes, you are in the limbo also''

She cried harder. ''I only want to get back to Molly''

''You still have more to see Alex, it's not over yet''

''What do you mean? I don't want to see any more'' she says, wiping the tears away.

''The next ghost will come soon, good bye Alex'' the little girl echoes and disappears.

Alex sits and sobs, waiting for what will come next.


	3. Her present life

Thank you for all the reviews on my last piece.

Again I don't own Ashes to ashes or a Christmas carol. Neither do I own their characters.

Feel free to read and review. Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

She buries her head in her hands, crying quietly. She was feeling upset and angry. Upset because she had the fear if she was lifeless in what would be now 2010 then realising there was no way back to Molly if she was. She felt angry because she had trusted Gene, why didn't he tell her? She thought they had a real connection. She thought this just proved otherwise. There was no time to think about that anyway. The next ghost was flickering in front of her, she looked up to see a very tall, but very jolly looking man.

''Hello Alex'' he says to her.

''H-Hello'' she replies, wiping away her tears and standing up.

''Don't be afraid Alex. I'm going to take you to your present day life''

''No. I can't go there; I don't want to see Molly. If I am dead, I'd rather I was left with the memory I have of her''

''Trust me Alex, it will be okay'' he says and holds out a hand.

She then thought to herself. Maybe it would help if she saw Molly. So again she took the ghosts hand and they went off and away to 2010.

They reached her house, it was all to much for her to take in at this point, she was scared to see how Molly was, hoping she wasn't missing her too much. They went inside and she could hear Molly speaking to Evan. She went through to the kitchen seeing them sitting at the table.

''I wish my mom could have gotten better. It's not fair Evan'' Molly sighed.

''I know Scrap. So do I. I miss her too''

''I hope that man is caught for what he has done! I just want to see her again Evan. I want her to hug me and tell me everything will be okay'' she sniffed, trying to fight back the tears.

''Oh Mols, don't cry over me'' Alex says softly, nearing to cry herself.

''I know, she was a great mum to you Molly. You'll always have me though'' Evan puts his arms around her.

''It's not the same though, who can I talk to if I just have girl things I want to speak about'' she cried into his chest.

''Your mum was like you Molly, she lost her parents, only younger than you. The only person she has was me, she lived through it okay and you are just like her. I know you won't believe me but you will be ok'' Evan sighs, thinking of how unfair Alex's life had been, first loosing her parents, then being left with Molly, now this.

Molly just sobbed, not really believing Evan, what did he know about loosing his parents so young? It hurt so much for her, she couldn't stop thinking about her mum.

Meanwhile Alex was just listening. ''Why did I have to die? I don't understand, I never wanted to leave Molly, she's the only thing good in my life.'' She cried.

''You'll be okay Alex, just like Molly will, your both strong, both capable to get through this, don't be so hard on yourself'' the ghost said.

''I don't want to see anymore. Take me home?'' she asked.

''I'm afraid I can't yet, there is just one more thing you need to see, the last visit will help you make your decision'' he said and started to flicker away again.

''What decision?''

''You'll see. Goodbye'' he said and went away.

Yet again she was left with other questions whizzing around in her mind. What decision am I going to have to make? She thought, she was about to give up and simply say she had enough. As she was told, she is a strong person, she said to herself, she will see what comes of this. What decision I have to make then decided what's best.

* * *

Gene was dreaming, at least he hoped he was. He hadn't dreamt in god knows how long.

It was about Alex, wasn't much of a surprise to him. It was about after their case, he was taking her, Ray, Chris and Shaz to the Railway Arms. To anyone else they would just know it as a pub. He forgot what his purpose was and why he was here. This year seemed different though, he started to remember things, not fully certain of what they were. This dream was helping him really, to know what he had to do.

He could see them all; oblivious to what was going to happen, knowing that they knew nothing about this pub being heaven and where going to step into it, just thinking it would be like how it was back in 1973.

He dreamt that Chris, Ray and Shaz would go in first. Ray nattering on about this being a men's pub.

Then it came down to Alex, the only person who understood him. How could he tell her she was dead?

She was crying, he hated it when she cried. She'd figured it out. Then low and behold Keats came from behind, carrying something belonging to Molly.

Gene knew it was a trap, just to get her to go to hell with him and the others.

He knew Alex wouldn't fall for it. She could see behind people. She was after all a physiologist.

She asked him the time, he showed her his watch. 9.06 she realised it was the time she died.

He had hit Keats, knocking him to the ground. No one could have known how long he wanted to do that.

Then it was them both again, he could see the fear in her eyes. All he wanted to do was give her a hug and tell her it would be alright.

She moved in closer, he could tell what was coming. She kissed him, finally, what he always wanted to do. It felt like it would last forever then she pulled away. Saying her teary goodbye.

He didn't want her to leave, he knew he could let her stay. More than that he wanted her to stay.

''Alex'' he called and she turned around.

Gene then woke up from his dream, shocked about if what he had dreamt about would become a reality. He had to tell her, it was the only option. Looking over at his clock, he saw it was 3 o'clock, too early. He decided to wait for the next morning and then he would explain.


End file.
